In some of the presently known ratchet operated chain-type hand brakes for railway vehicles, the ratchet mechanism and other moving parts are exposed to the elements, thereby presenting the risk of freeze-up during extremely wet, cold weather conditions. The ratchet mechanism in presently known hand brakes may also comprise a complex ratchet system including respective ratchets for the operating pawl and the holding pawls, said ratchets, although being connected for cooperative operation, may permit some lost motion therebetween during such time that the brake is being set.